Literalmente legendario
by Lorien3
Summary: Robin y Barney... ¿se quieren? ¿No se quieren? ¿¡Qué quieren? En medio del caos que está siendo su intento de relación, habrá algo que cambiará sus vidas... para siempre O O ¡Robin&Barney fic! Spoilers de la cuarta temporada aunque muy disimulados xD !


**DISCLAIMER: **la idea original no me pertenece, los personajes tampoco, pero el fanfic sí xD Y como misteriosamente la quinta temporada trate de esto mismo, me va a dar algo ^^u

_Este es mi primer fanfic de How I met your mother, gran comedia de ficción. Muy posiblemente este fic no esté a la altura pero puedo decir que me he esforzado todo lo que he podido y lo he hecho lo mejor posible (de hecho esta es la versión 1.2 del capítulo xD). Sobre todo Barney es un personaje muy difícil de perfilar (es demasiado alucinante xD) pero de verdad que me he esforzado mucho en esto ^^u _

_Cualquier sugerencia, crítica, idea o lo que sea, será agradecida. _

_Y ahora os dejo con el capítulo, muchas gracias por leerlo =D  
_

**Capítulo 1: la Línea del Desastre.**

Chicos, en la vida a veces pasan cosas que hacen que cambien vuestros esquemas para siempre o que, al menos, los alteren de un modo que nunca hubierais imaginado. Esta historia trata sobre eso.

Vuestra tía Robin y vuestro tío Barney habían llegado a la conclusión de que sentían algo el uno por el otro. Pero sucedía lo que siempre sucede cuando una amistad empieza a cruzar…

- … la Línea del Desastre – decía Barney, describiendo un arco en el aire con la mano. Estaban sentados frente a frente en Mac Laren's -. Ahí, es donde estamos, Scherbatsky. La línea entre "tengo un problema" y "¡el problema eres tú, bastardo!", la línea entre "tengo que contarte algo" y "TENEMOS que hablar y voy a destrozar tu vida para siempre" la línea entre "deja que te de un abrazo" y… - empezó a asentir, sonriendo con picardía – "prueba toda la dureza y potencia de Barney Junior: si no queda satisfecha, tendrá más de mi cosecha"…

- Por Dios, Barney… - suspiró, intentando contener la risa.

-¿Quieres? – invitó – Juraría que te han entrado ganas.

- Juraría que esto que pesa tanto… - se llevó la mano a su bonito bolso negro, con una mirada seria – es mi pistola.

Barney tragó saliva y se alisó el cabello, nervioso.

- Y si… ¿vamos a mi casa? – se levantó – Este lugar es poco íntimo para hablar de esas chorradas profundas y… - le dio un escalofrío.

- ¡No vamos a ningún sitio! – respondió, indignada - ¡Y SIÉNTATE! – bramó.

- ¡A las canadienses en vez de con leche os crían con petróleo!– exclamó, nervioso, tomando asiento de nuevo. Robin le dirigió una mirada asesina.

Tras varios minutos de silencio y de miradas para nada inocentes de Barney hacia la puerta y suplicantes hacia su acompañante, vuestra tía decidió tomar la palabra.

- Algo hay, eso está claro… - suspiró.

- Pregúntaselo al de aquí abajo – sonrió.

- ¿Me quieres? – preguntó.

- Oh, claro que sí… - asintió, sonriendo - ¡No! ¡No seas tan directa! ¡No te quiero! – su mirada se volvió algo aterrada – O igual sí… no sé – se encogió de hombros.

- Nunca pasamos de este punto de la discusión. Quizá es mejor no cruzar la Línea del Desastre.

- Sí… - asintió - ¡No! ¡Pero yo quiero cruzarla!

- ¡Pues crucémosla! – exclamó.

- ¡Venga! – respondió Barney sonriendo.

- ¡No! – negó fuertemente con la cabeza – Quiero decir… no eres tú… soy yo… y… eso…

- Oh, por Dios, Robin, Robin, Robin… ¡ya estás con los clichés que se dicen siempre! Tú… estás necesitada… eres una pobre ovejita con un cuerpo de escándalo, mente retorcida y adicta a las armas… y tienes miedo… y con miedo no se va a ninguna parte – sonrió, apenado.

- ¡Pues sé valiente y pídemelo! – suplicó.

- ¡Tengo miedo! – se levantó, temblando.

- Barney, por favor… - se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- Sí… - se volvió a sentar.

- Y si… ¿hacemos una lista de pros y contras? – propuso.

- ¡Topicazo inútil, pero vale! – sacó un cuaderno de debajo de la camisa. Robin se le quedó mirando, sorprendida – Es el mismo en el que anoto mis conquistas, tu nombre siempre va en dorado– guiñó el ojo.

- Oh… eso podría ser un punto para salir contigo – dijo, con cierto sarcasmo, pero sonriendo.

- ¡Venga, adelante! – dijo, desafiante.

- ¡No! – meneó fuertemente la cabeza – Oh, mierda, otra vez… ¿Besopausa? – propuso.

- Besopausa – asintió él.

Llevaban haciendo aquello un buen tiempo. Se reunían, intentaban hablar, acababan más perdidos que un crío en un laberinto de gominolas y terminaban por besarse, para intentar calmarse un poco. Era algo similar a las pausas de vuestros tíos Marshall y Lily cuando tenían una discusión larga, de hecho no se rompieron mucho la cabeza con el nombre. Lo más divertido era lo que seguía a la Besopausa.

*A la mañana siguiente*

- 218… Robin Scherbatsky… oh, se me empieza a agotar el boli dorado, nena – sonrió, con picardía.

- Y así la idiota cayó otra vez… - suspiró Robin.

- Oh, venga, no pongas esa cara… - la rodeó con el brazo – si hay algo aquí es una atracción muy fuerte. Al menos eso lo tenemos claro.

- ¡Innegable! Literalmente.

- Y los dos sentimos algo pero tenemos miedo, eso también está claro.

- Desde luego.

- ¿Y si nos quedamos sobre la Línea del Desastre? – propuso, dibujando la línea en el aire con la mano - Sin cruzarla ni permanecer tras ella.

- Mala idea. Te recuerdo que cuando te dije que había vuelto a tener una cita con Stan saliste a romper televisores.

- ¡Qué va…! - frunció el ceño e hizo chocar sus nudillos – Tú sí que te lo tomaste bien cuando me ligué a aquellas gemelas, la morena facilona y la rubia que necesitaba inclinar la cabeza para juntar dos neuronas y poder hablar… – sonrió, pero de pronto se le notó contrariado - ¿Serían gemelas de verdad?

- ¡Oh, sí! – asintió – Me lo tomé de maravilla.

*Flashback*

Robin había llamado a Lily para decirle algo similar a "¡¡¡¡#x&fh$#*#&~$# =&( ¬#$h#$g&#!!!!" y había mencionado las palabras "Galería de tiro". Así que ahí estaban.

- ¡¡¡ESTO POR LA MORENA FURCIA!!!

*PUM* El tiro impactó en toda la cabeza del maniquí.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTO OTRO POR LA RUBIA SIN CEREBRO!!!!!

*PUM* Nuevamente, un tiro perfecto.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y ESTO… - sustituyó la pistola por un bazooka salido de… nunca lo sabremos - … POR TI, BARNEYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!

*¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!!!!!!* El maniquí, voló en mil pedazos. El suelo y las instalaciones temblaron.

- ¡¡¡¡Y ESTO PORQUE EL HIJO DE LOS HALSEN ME DIJO QUE EL VESTIDO ME HACÍA EL CULO GORDO!!!! – exclamó Lily.

*¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!!!!!!!*

Sonido de ambulancia.

- Oh, oh… - dijeron las dos a la vez.

*Fin del Flashback*

- Sí… - se cruzó de brazos - ¡me siento orgullosa de mi temple!

- … has puesto la cara de disparar gente… - dijo Barney, alejándose estratégicamente de ella.

- Ooooh, claro que no, cariño… - se aferró a su brazo.

Estuvieron callados por un momento, Barney comenzó a acariciar el oscuro cabello de Robin. Hasta que de pronto se miraron y…

- ¡¿CARIÑO?! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAARGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**************

- ¿Le llamaste cariño? – sonrió Lily, divertida – Ooooh, Robin… ¡no sé por qué dudáis! El inconsciente lo dice todo. Además, si formalizáis lo vuestro, no te sentirás un putón.

- ¡No me siento un putón! – rebatió Robin.

- ¡Pero lo eres! – exclamó Marshall - ¡Eres un putón!

- ¿Quién es un putón? – dije, sentándome en la silla que presidía la mesa, dejando libre estratégicamente el sitio que solía ocupar Barney junto a Robin.

- Tu ex. ¡Es un putón verbenero! – aclaró Marshall.

- Oh… ¿otra vez "la Besopausa"? – pregunté.

- Otra vez la Besopausa, sí – asintió -. ¡Y no soy un putón! – gritó.

- Claro que lo eres – sonrió Marshall, con cariño, dándole una palmadita en el hombro -. Siempre lo has sido. Claro que sí.

- Por favor, Marshall… - suspiró Robin.

- Jovencita – comenzó Lily, mostrando su dedo de sermonear -, ¡es que no es un comportamiento normal ni mucho menos adecuado! Quizá deberías sentarte en un rincón a meditar – sonrió.

- Lily… por última vez… no soy tu hija ni tu alumna – dijo Robin, con cierta desesperación.

- Es que… Marsupialín y yo… ya queremos tener un hijo, así que… - se encogió de hombros, inocente.

- ¡A mí me está empezando a salir leche de los pechos! – dijo Marshall, orgulloso.

Es difícil definir la cara que todos, Lily incluida, pusimos en aquel momento.

- ¡Hey, chicos! – saludó Barney, que llegaba en aquel momento, con pose heroica - ¿A que no sabéis quién se tiró anoche a la presentadora de…

Robin le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Oh, hola Robin, cariño – guiñó un ojo.

La mirada de Robin se volvió más calmada. Hasta que… recordaron el incidente de hacía unas horas.

- ¡¿CARIÑO?! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAARGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ambos salieron corriendo, ella por la puerta principal y él por la trasera.

- ¡Esto se está poniendo serio! – exclamaba Robin, mientras abría la puerta del portal.

- ¡¡¡¡¡GYAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!! – bramó Barney, estampando un televisor contra el suelo – Uh… esto es lo que hago cuando se va con otros… hum… - observó el contenido del contenedor – sí, eso servirá. ¡De hecho es perfecto!

Y cogió una cuna y la destrozó sin piedad.

**************

- Ay, estos niños… - decía Lily - ¿De quién lo habrán aprendido?

- Pues dado que nosotros somos amantes del amor… - comenzó Marshall – Sólo queda Ted – frunció el ceño mientras me miraba.

Chocaron los cinco.

- ¡Hey, que yo también estoy buscando el amor! – me quejé.

- ¡Pero te has acostado con chicas sin quererlas! – rebatió Marshall – Eso te quita puntos.

- ¡Sí, jovencito! ¡Eres una mala influencia para Barnito y Robincita!

- ¡No digas estupideces, Lily! – dije, harto - ¡Barney ya basta para ser la mala influencia en esa relación! O… en lo que sea que tengan.

Y así, pasaron los días. Barney y Robin seguían en su línea y yo observaba cómo Lily y Marshall empezaban a hacer cosas raras tales como comprar ropita de niño, vestidos de premamá, cunas, juguetes y demás trastos que ni siquiera necesitaban. Pero aquello alcanzó su máximo exponente aquella mañana.

- ¡He pedido la baja por embarazo! – exclamó Marshall, alegre – Así podremos cuidar de nuestro bebé cuando nazca… - abrazó a Lily, con ternura.

- Ay, Señor… - suspiró Robin, llevándose una mano al rostro.

- Marsupialín… - dijo Lily – Oye… que… aún no estoy embarazada.

Marshall se separó de ella ligeramente y se le quedó mirando.

- ¡Pero yo sí!

Y entonces entró Barney.

- ¡Hey, chicos, ¿a que no sabéis quién ha tenido que comprar ya su segundo bolígrafo dorado para escribir el nombre de cierta presentadora canadiense en su cuaderno de conquistas?! – guiñó el ojo, orgulloso - ¡Hola, Robin! – se sentó junto a ella - ¿Qué tal estás hoy?

- Cronometrando tiempo para el "¡¡¡¡¡AAAAARGH!!!!!" – susurré a Marshall y a Lily.

- Estoy mareada… - suspiró ella.

- Oh, sabía que usar la silla giratoria y el péndulo no sería buena idea… - chasqueó la lengua – Venga, apoya tu cabecita en mi hombro – rodeó con el brazo a Robin.

Marshall, Lily y yo, les observábamos, expectantes. Estaba pasando demasiado tiempo antes de que se dieran cuenta de que estaban siendo sospechosamente románticos, de que estaban portándose como una pareja de verdad.

Me encogí de hombros y observé a mis amigos. Lily sonrió ligeramente. Marshall sonrió también y asintió mientras frotaba una barriga de embarazado imaginaria.

Entonces, pasó.

- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAARGH!!!!!

Pero esta vez gritó solo Robin, que salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el baño.

- ¡Dos minutos y cincuenta y seis segundos! – anuncié, triunfante. Choqué los cinco con Lily y Marshall.

- ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Se estaba volviendo vulnerable, un poco más y habría podido llevarla a casa y…

- Voy a buscarla – dijo Lily, con una mueca de asco en su rostro.

Entonces Lily se dirigió al baño, a buscar a Robin. Y,chicos, no es por desmerecer a la buena de vuestra tía Lily, pero… era la peor persona que podría haber descubierto lo que estaba pasando.

- Ay… qué horror… - suspiraba Robin.

Fue al lavabo a lavarse las manos y la cara. Entonces… en el reflejo…

- ¡Coño, Lily! – exclamó, girándose hacia ella.

- Tú… tú… - se acercó, amenazándola con el dedo – Se tu secreto, maldita hija de Satanás... ¡estabas vomitando!

- ¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! – comenzó a reírse con su risa de "estoy mintiendo".

- Niña irresponsable… ¿¡estás embara…

No le dio tiempo a terminar. Robin había sacado la pistola y le estaba apuntando con ella.

- Oye… estás amenazando a tu mejor amiga con una pistola – respondió, con las manos en alto.

- Oh… sí, perdona – guardó la pistola.

- ¡¿…zada?! – terminó la frase Lily.

- La madre que te… - murmuró Robin – Mira…yo… no lo sé. Pero no se lo digas a nadie – pidió -. Ni siquiera a Marshall. Y, por nada del mundo, se lo digas a Barney.

- ¡Vale! –exclamó, con un extraño tic en el ojo.

***************

Esa misma noche…

- ¡Robin está embarazada! – exclamó Lily. Ella y Marshall estaban en la cama, sin poder dormir.

- ¡No fastidies! – exclamó Marshall – Ooooh, ¡eso es precioso! – abrazó a Lily – Nuestros hijos tendrán la misma edad… ¡crecerán a la vez! Podrán jugar juntos al baloncesto… pelearse lanzándose chocolate caliente… ¡incluso podríamos enseñarles la receta de la ensalada de dieciséis pisos y dejarles que añadan alguno más!

- Esto… cariño…te lo repito, tú no estás embarazado. Y yo tampoco.

- Oooh, ¡claaaaaro que no! – sonrió.

- Ay, Dios… - suspiró Lily.

*******************

Días más tarde…

- Hey, Robin… - dije - ¿hoy no vas a ver Barney antes de ir al trabajo?

- No… - suspiró. Llevaba toda la tarde tirada en el sofá – Y después tampoco…

- ¿Le has avisado siquiera?

- Claro… - se encogió de hombros.

********************

Entre tanto Barney, en el Mc Laren's…

- Espero a mi chicaaaa, espero a mi chicaaaa, espero a mi chicaaaaa – canturreaba -. La que haráaaaa que me conviertaaaa en alguien decenteeeee - una rubia de imponentes curvas se detuvo frente a él.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? – dijo, seductora.

El móvil de Barney sonó.

"Hoy no voy, lo siento."

- ¡Ya no! – agarró del brazo a la chica y ambos salieron del bar.

**************

- Por alguna razón, de pronto me han dado ganas de ir a practicar con la pistola… - dijo Robin – Oh, como sea… - se incorporó. Me senté a su lado – tampoco voy a ir a trabajar hoy. Me encuentro demasiado mal.

- ¿Podría ser… - comencé.

- ¡No! ¡No estoy mareada, vomitando todo el día ni cambiando de humor cada dos segundos porque esté embarazada o algo por el estilo! - se rió nerviosamente - Oh… ¿qué estoy diciendo? – se dio una palmada en el rostro - Ay, qué triste estoy de repente… - se llevó la mano al pecho y unas lágrimas se asomaron a sus párpados - ¡¡¡¡¡AHORA ESTOY CABREADA!!!! – bramó. Aquello hizo que me alejara unos metros – Ay, perdona te he gritado… - tragó saliva - ¡Voy a potaaaaaaaaaaaar! – corrió hacia el baño.

- … que te haya sentado algo mal? – terminé la frase, con los ojos como platos. A continuación, sin dejar de mirar la puerta del servicio, me pasé una mano por la nuca, preocupado.

Al rato, salió Robin.

- ¿Las rosquillas otra vez? – dije, disimulando.

- Sí… las rosquillas otra vez… - suspiró – Voy a dormir.

- Descansa… - respondí, sonriendo con amabilidad. Robin se introdujo en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- Prefiero no saber la verdad…

******************

¿Y qué fue de vuestro tío Marshall? Pues bien, Marshall estaba tirado en el sofá, con una tarrina de medio kilo de helado de nata, avellanas y caramelo en una mano y un paquete de pañuelos de papel en la otra. Su baja por embarazo se había convertido en una baja por depresión por… bueno, ya veréis.

*Flashback*

- ¿Blanco? ¡¿Blanco?! Oh, no, esto está mal…

- Marsupialín, por última vez… - suspiró Lily, abrazándole por detrás – No estás embarazado… no es biológicamente posible.

- ¡Pero necesito pruebas! – suplicó, llorando.

- Ya has gastado cincuenta… – se quejó – Como sigas así, en un rato en vez de caminar por este suelo ligeramente desnivelado, ¡caminaremos sobre pruebas de embarazo negativas…!

- ¡Sólo una más, sólo una más! – suplicó.

- Ay… está bien…

- ¡Síiiiii! – corrió hacia el baño y se encerró. Lily, observando el desastre del suelo, lanzó un suspiro mientras se preguntaba cómo podía estar tan zumbado a veces.

Entonces, un grito sobrecogedor… escalofriante… casi inhumano… inundó todo el apartamento.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Continuará…*

_¿Estará Robin embarazada? ¿Seguirá Lily actuando de bocabuzón? ¿Superará Marshall su embarazo psicológico? ¿Y Barney su adicción a las mujeres? Y Ted... ¿qué será de Ted?_

_Más en el próximo capítulo!!!!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------¡¡¡¡REVIEW TIME!!!!----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_


End file.
